Secrets unfold and horrors unleashed
by Babrabella
Summary: What if Sonic hasn't been truthful? What happens when his friends and foes finds what he tries to hide so much...WARNING GORE
1. Chapter 1

My mother hates me

my father is evil

my little brother and sister are sonic underground

I am a demon prince

and _she_ is mad...


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic was sitting under the big oak tree in the forest watching as everyone danced around the bonfire telling stories and singing as they celebrated victory against Robutnik.

Sally, Bunnie and Tails were all worried about Sonic.

"Don't worry Aunt Sally, I'm sure he's alright" Tails replied worried

"Maybe you should speak to him Bunnie, you can make him talk" Sally said her eyes glued to the blue hedgehog who was staring into space.

"I'm not to sure he'll answer me sugar, but I'll try" and with that Bunnie bravely walked over to Sonic

"you alright sugar?"

"Yeah Bunnie Im fine, just thinking"

"bout what?"

"stuff" the hedgehog replied dimly

but before Bunnie could reply a loud bang was heard and explosions lit up

A green hedgehog with a scar down his chest and a leather jacket jumped through the flames smirking proudly at what he had done.

"_Scourge__" _Sonic said already on his feet and in a fighting position.

"hello Sonic, ready for a game?" The green hog said sniggering at his comment.

* * *

><p>Hours later Scourge and Sonic were still fighting, punching and kicking until both were black and blue(not literally).<p>

Scourge looked at the blue hedgehog in confusion Sonic had lasted longer than usual, he should of been exhausted by now, yet he _wasn't._

Soon Scourge was feeling the blackness take over and decided to end the fight himself.

"I've had enough hedgehog! Why aren't you going down?!"

"Because I'm the night and the stars watching over all you cowered-less thieves and murderers Hiding away from sight having to play the hero when I'm not, and I'm sick of it. Sick sick sick of it" the blue hedgehog hissed pure hatred burning in his eyes.

Scourge was shocked into silence, he was terrified yet he would not admit it, he would rather slit his throat.

"do you hear me? IM SICK OF IT!"He bitterly cackled unaware that his friends were watching in the dark of the trees.

" I hate this life! It's pitiful, I want to loose control so so much,I want it more than anything else not this _stinking _planet! But no, I'm not allowed I have to play the hero saving this excuse of a planet from that over-sized idiot Robutnik!"

Sonic was breathing heavily and hatred burned in his eyes as he looked at scourge

Scourge took a step back, then another, and another.

than he ran.

But Sonic was ahead of him and started beating him as hard as he could.

Deep red blood spattered against the trees and washing the ground with it, deep wounds scattered all over Scourges body and his jacket was torn to shreds as Sonic raced around him cutting and slicing, hitting, kicking

Scourges eyes went wide as he got a glimpse of the blue hedgehog he looked insane as the his blood painted the hedgehogs face.

it looked like he was _enjoying_ it

"Ive missed this, scream for me scourge, I want to hear you sing before you die" sonic said smiling like madman licking the blood of his face.

Sonics friends just stood in the darkness, they were horrified of what sonic had said

Bunnie went to pull sonic of Scourge as it looked like scourge was about to pass out, but Tails grabbed hold of her and shook his head and pointed to the darkened sky.

Up there was a ship with a symbol painted on the shiny metallic surface.


	3. Chapter 3

All of a sudden an unknown energy made a dome over the forest of were they all stood.

Two hedgehogs, one lion, and two foxes were teleported in a circle around Sonic.

They all had a gun pointed to the blood covered hedgehog, none spoke until Sonic chuckled.

"I never thought I'd see the day... All my old friends ganging up on me..." He then took a fighting position "I might as well end your misery" and with that he leaped at the smaller fox and twisted the gun out of her hands and kicked her in the stomach, pushing her backwards.

the others took control shooting at Sonic hitting him square in the chest.

the smoke covered the air like a thick blanket, minutes later Sally, Bunnies and the rest of the team looked to the soldiers and saw them lying in their own blood unconscious.

Sonic was nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this is such a bad chapter...<strong>

**I'll make it up next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

The freedom fighters crept out of hiding and walked out to the unconscious soldiers.

Tails looked through one of the hedgehogs helmet to see green spikes poking through, he had a gash on under his left eye, it was deep enough to see the bone poking through. the blood which spilled out and the strings of the veins cut and staining his matted fur and spines.

Tails checked his pulse and sighed in relive as he felt a strong heartbeat.

* * *

><p>Later that night when the clock struck twelve the green hedgehog sat in the conference room where all the meetings were held at knothole.<p>

"So who exactly are you?" Sally said softly as the green hedgehog wriggled in his seat uncomfortably.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you Princess, but tell me how is the rest of my team?" He said leaning back, worry etched on his face.

"their fine, but we need to know who you are" Tails said still wanting answer

"I'll tell you part of who I am, I'm a soldier of the underground" he said

"Oh mon dieu!" Antoine gasped " you are ze biggest police force in ze galaxy!"

"Wow! Someone actually knows us!" the soldier said

But before Antoine could reply Rotor skidded into the room.

"their awake!"


	5. Chapter 5

The soldier ran out of the room to the infirmary where his comrades were waking up.

"Son?, Cy? are you alright? do you remember what happened?" the soldier babbled gripping the bars to the purple hedgehogs bed

"Chill bro, were fine" The purple hedgehog said sitting up and looking around.

"Excuse me, but I'm not going to ask again, _but who are you?!" _Sally said now very annoyed

"Wait, you didn't tell them!?" the lion said now very confused "I thought we agreed to explain!"

The green hedgehog looked at the lion then the purple hedgehog, he turned towards the knothole resistance "Ok fine!, yes were the underground the biggest police force in the galaxy, my name is Manic, the lion is Cy, The purple hedgehog is Sonia and that is Mindy and her father Mr LaTeur" He said a little bit surly

"Ok now we have that out of the way what happened to Sonic and why exactly did he beat you all up and then vanish?" Tails said even though he was only 3 he was incredibly bright.

"Kid, Sonic is one o the most wanted criminals in the galaxy, we've been tracking him for years now" Manic said watching the kits face grow from confusion to hurt and finally resting on fear.

"B-but he cant be, not Sonic! he wouldn't!" the Kit said tears forming in his eyes

"Were really sorry you had to find out like this" The purple hedgehog said taking of her helmet(non of the knothole could get it off)

"Yeah truly, I'm so sorry" Mindy said looking at the device in her hand.

Mindy started tapping out information on her device while The rest of her team stood up.

"Listen, its not safe for all of you here, we need your help to capture Sonic the hedgehog" Sonia said to the freedom fighters.

* * *

><p>But somewhere unknown A dark hedgehog grinned from at the screen as the hedgehog watched the footage from earlier as Sonic beat up Scourge<p>

"Oh my dear prince has returned, Its time for a reunion, isn't it Father?" the hedgehog said to the elder hog sitting on his throne

"Indeed it is my child"


	6. Chapter 6

**Manic, Mindy,Cyrus and Sonia are all 14 in this**

**Sally,and Sonic are 18**

* * *

><p>"You want us to help?" Sally said alarmed<p>

"yeah, you've been with him for nearly 5 years, and that would help us a lot" Mr LaTour said his face saw no joking.

"we don't know, how do we know we can trust you?" Sally said

the underground looked at one another.

"alright alright, we'll prove that you can trust us, Mindy can you set up?" Manic said to fox

and with that a screen was projected onto the bare wall opposite the freedom fighters

* * *

><p>a long corridor was shown with shouting and screaming were heard as two hedgehogs no older than 4 years were pulling each other's spines hitting, kicking, and biting each other both fell down the long winding stairs.<p>

they tumbled and turned clutching each other, as they finally reached the bottom they rolled onto their backs and started laughing.

"what on earth is going on here!?" A shrill voice screamed as this hedgehog with a crown balanced on top of her purple spines grabbed hold of the two infants and pulling them to their feet.

"where playing mother, not that you will know" the little boy said standing up tall as the little girl standing behind him shook with fear.

"now listen here _demon _I didn't bring you two up like this" she hissed and started dragging them down the empty corridors and stopped outside of a cupboard.

"why can't you two be like Manic and Sonia, mmm? Well? ANSWER ME?!" She screeched shaking the little girl as the boy screamed at his mother trying to scratch her.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" She yelled slapping both hedgehogs throwing them into the cupboard and locking it after her.

* * *

><p>The freedom fighters shook as Tails sat in Sally's arms as he shook with fright.<p>

The underground looked down at the floor as they watched the footage.

Scourge had woken up just as the footage began, he just looked at the screen in horror. how could _Sonic _be so happy and carefree with all of this?.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There will be more 'videos' but at the moment I'm sorry I made Sonics mother so cruel, but I'm not revealing ANYTHING!;)<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

When the screen lit up once again it showed a hall with guards at every entrance.

but shouting was heard and the guards just stood there with sorrow on their faces. They knew the queen wasn't being fair, they knew she was pushing the children to far...

it was only soon before they crack.

"Olgivie! Sit up straight! Skull-Etta chin up!" She yelled at the young hedgehogs as they tried their best, their faces showed no expression.

* * *

><p>'So Olgivie is Sonics real name? Where have I heard that before?' Sally thought to herself "And what about Skull-Etta?, I've heard that too"<p>

"Why is this lady mean to them?" Tails whispered to Sally clutching hold of her jacket.

"I don't know Tails, try to sleep and not watch this if it scares you" She whispered back rocking the young Kit as he closed his eyes.

Sonia and Manic both glanced at the young child clearly worried about him.

But both were worried about Sonic. The resistance were figuring it out, bit by bit.

* * *

><p>"Ogilvie, Skull-Etta, you may go, The two kingdoms are coming in one hour. Go and get ready or else you two will be in the cupboard for a week" the queen said threating to the children.<p>

Both went up the long corridor heads down and shuffling to their bedroom.

"Don't worry Etta we'll get out of here, one day" the light blue hedgehog said to the Skull-Etta who was sniffling.

"Sonic, face facts we cant go and live with daddy, Mother wont allow it. She was furious enough with our nicknames" Skull-Etta said bitterly

Sonic took held of Skull-Ettas hand and pulled her into the small cramped bedroom.

"yeah well, you never know what could happen. In the mean time, what do you wanna do?" Sonic said with a smirk.

Skull-Etta returned the smirk and said " how about we visit the younger siblings?" She said cooly.

"oh bravo! Etta! lets go!" Sonic squealed and ran so fast that no-one saw them leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry this took longer than usual but I had a lot of homework to get done :(<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Deep in the forest a hedgehog was stood under the tall dark trees. He stood waiting and waiting.

His spines were dark blue, his eyes were gone, his shoes stood out in glistening red with blood and mud mixed in.

"My dear Sonic, I've missed you so much" came a voice from behind, another hedgehog came sauntering out.

This hedgehog had a short grey skirt with a black top with a grey ribbon tying up her scarlet red spines. Her long boots reached up to her thighs as she smiled at Sonic, but an older hog stepped out behind her.

His smile was cold but Sonic loved it. He knew that this hedgehog was happy, deep down.

"Hello My king, Hello Etta" Sonic said looking at each of them.

"Sonic"the older one replied

"oh Sonic, I wish you wouldn't call me that, you know its Skull-Etta, it sounds _much _more better for a killer" she said slinging her arms round Sonics neck and embraced him just as he did the same.

"Yeah well you will always be my Etta" he said into her spines

But when he let go he faced the older hog he said

"what's the plan"

And he smiled and started cackling.

the older hog smiled his eyes gleaming

Skull-Etta giggled and twirled her spines around her finger

and all headed into the darkness of the woods


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic and Skull-Etta crept into the nursery and walked over to two beds. Two younger hedgehogs sat waiting for their mother, heads bent.

"Yo lil bro, teeny sis, you wanna have some fun?" The Older hogs said to the younger ones

"Sonic! Etta! Oh please can we!" The littler girl said "but please stop calling us that it's annoying" the other said crossing his arms

"errr not gonna happen lil bro" Etta said while sonic sniggered

"Whatever, Sonic can we play soldiers?" the little boy asked tugging on Sonics sleeve

"Sure lil bro, come on! your it!" Sonic said tapping the smaller hogs head and running away at normal speed.

"Etta? can we play dressing up?" The little girl whispered into Etta's ear

"Of course baby hog, I'll be your maid. Now which dress should you wear my lady?" Etta said bowing to the tiny girl.

* * *

><p>"Were are they?! Sonia and Manic should know better, but those demons deserve to be locked away forever" The queen screeched.<p>

But before she could get her guards to find them, she heard voices and footsteps clattering down the stairs.

"We are sorry were late mother, we were busy" Sonia said panting.

"Sonia, Manic its fine, Ogilvie Skull-Etta you two should know by now" Queen Aleena looked up at Skull-Etta "Demon! you are not dressed! why ever not?!the two other kingdoms will be here soon".

And she took hold of Etta's loose spines and pulled her into the bedroom chambers.

* * *

><p>Etta stood in a pair of pink heels and a pale pink dress with crimson roses patterned around the hem, green vines curled up her skirts and twirling around her waist.<p>

"What am I going to do with you demon? you have one last chance. Blow it, and I swear I will kill you" The purple hedgehog whispered as she pulled Etta's spines into a bun and placing a tiara on top of the crimson spines.

Etta hung her head and silently walked out the door towards her siblings, but before she left she turned her head.

"Oh but Mother, I think you forget that I will kill you first. Oracle predicted it"

And she disappeared into the fading light of the staircase, hatred burning in her eyes.

"we'll see about that. I'll make sure you go through hell before you die" the queen whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Scourge was numb.

he stood shell shocked as he remembered the girl.

Skull-Etta. That was her _name._

_I know her, she came to my world._

_She was the one _

_She had spoke of a hog _

_just like Sonic_

_Sonic __said he would never kill._

_But, is it true?_

Scourge tried to convince himself it was just another version of himself. However he knew this was Sonic.

And Sonic had lied.

* * *

><p>Sally clutched Tails as he slept in her arms.<p>

Her mind was hurting, it was all flooding back.

_That hedgehog, shes an assassin._

_she tried to kill my father,__my mother._

_me._

_Sonic said he didn't know this hog._

_Sonic had lied._

* * *

><p>Antoine had his mouth open. And his eyes were wide.<p>

_Sonic haz lied._

_He az betrayed uz all. He said he hated killers._

_yet he tried to kill theez zoldiers._

Antoine closed his eyes and closed his mouth his fists were in tight balls of anger.

Sonic had lied

* * *

><p>Sonia hated having to show this.<p>

_she remembered all the good times Sonic and Etta had done to make them happy._

_Yet inside they were breaking._

_Mother had made their lives hell and she didn't even know it._

_They had promised that that they would never leave her._

_They both had lied_

* * *

><p>Manic remembered all the good times.<p>

_As he remembered how Sonic and Etta had made them happy._

_But they were good actors._

_Inside they were hurting and the look in their eyes._

_It showed that they were empty, like they carried the whole worlds hurt and anger within them._

_And he didn't even know it._

_they said they would always be there. _

_But they weren't._

_They had lied._

* * *

><p>Before Tails went to sleep he wondered.<p>

_Who are you Sonic? Which is the real you?_

_The Fraud? Or the evil one?_

_Which am I meant to believe?_

_who are you Sonic?_

_where have you gone?_

* * *

><p>Nobody knew what to do.<p>

everything had changed.

How Sonic had been kind.

And how he had nearly killed Scourge.

What do they do know?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it!<strong>

**i know it's long but this is basically what their all thinking**

**Please review on how you would take this!**


	11. Chapter 11

**please watch this in the dark!**

Down a long dark corridor paintings hung from the walls showing frowning faces that were shadowed in the candlelight.

The carpet was white but stained red in certain spots, as a shadow walked down the endless corridor, he took his time reaching up to certain paintings and ran a finger across the acrylic paint.

But when he reached the dark door that was carved into the stone door, two candles hung on the wall illuminating the carved twisted faces in the wooden door.

He took hold of the gleaming door knob and slowly opened the door.

When he stepped in a long coffin made of marble stood in the middle of the room, there were no candles, only twisting vines hung form the walls and ceiling.

"So you've found it? well done, come. Come and wake the monster within" A whispering voice bounced across the room bringing shivers up the young boys spine.

"Oh it didn't take me long, not long my Mistress not long, until I will set you free. then we will kill the living" The young boy soothingly whispered running a hand across the marble coffin.

"Kill the living? oh how many more times can I say that until it gets old?" the voice whispered into the young boys ear.

"Believe me Mistress, it wont take long. But- may I play with my food before I take their souls? I just love to hear them sing" The boy said scarcely breathing, shaking with excitement.

"My prince, you know you don't have to ask me, of course play with your food, remember your manners" the voice said chuckling.


	12. Chapter 12

"That kid" Bunnie said" it's Sonic isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is" Manic replied

"And that's you, both of you" Sally said turning her head towards both of the hedgehogs.

Both of them bowed their heads and mournfully nodded.

"Who are You? Tell us the truth, please" Bunnie whispered

"I can't, I want to but I can't, it hurts to say it" Sonia whimpered " Please, we need your help to track him, if not. He will kill"

"Sonic wouldn't kill, he's a _hero, _explain that to me, why would he kill" Sally said anger flamed in her eyes as she looked at the soldiers.

" Sonic has never told you about his past, how do you think he got his speed?. Do you even know his real name?" Manic said twice as threatening as Sally was.

" We heard the name Olgivie. but he isn't a prince, the royal family fell apart years ago, it isn't him" Sally said refusing to remember the past of the royal hedgehogs.

"Well when did the family fall apart?" Sonia said looking up at last.

"Five years ago"

"And when did you first meet Sonic?" Sonia said regretting each word. But it had to be done, for the sake of möbius.

Sally refused to answer.

"Well?" Sonia aggressively said

Sally gulped and clutched the sleeping Kit " Five years ago"


	13. URGENT!

Hey!

I'm glad your enjoying this so far!

But I really am sorry that this isn't a chapter but I do have to get some stuff sorted out.

I know I am gonna sound terrible for this, but some people have been asking me to add characters into the story but I'm not sure I can.

i already have got a plan sorted out.

sorry.

plus i am hoping to write a sequel to this story after I finish, it will have new character in so please don't ask for me to add your own.

Sorry again that this isn't a chapter, but I really needed to get a few things straightened out.:(


	14. Chapter 14

Scourge looked around, he knew most of these soldiers were staring at him, he was a criminal after all.

"Well? If their here to track down Sonic, why am I here?" Scourge snarled at Cyrus.

"Scourge, you have a bond with Sonic, you two can access chaos control without causing destruction-well, you could if you put your mind to it" Cyrus added hastily avoiding eye contact as Scourge narrowed his eyes.

"Scourge, enough Cyrus is only trying to explain" Manic said coming up to the pair "But I'm afraid that while your here on this ship you will have to follow our rules and responsibilities'.

"Whatever" was his only reply ash Scourge followed him and Cyrus down towards a door with at least five firewalls put in.

Scourge raised and eyebrow "Isn't that a bit stupid, its just a room why do you need so much protection?"

"Because, this room holds all our weapons and our files. If anyone was to get in they would become one of our most dangerous threats" Manic replied typing into the mainframe.

Scourge snorted " And your letting _me_ in there?"

Cyrus and Manic both shared a look, neither knew how this would end.

Scourge never did get a reply as the door swung open and all three endeared the cold musty room.

Manic and Cyrus both walked in un fazed by all the objects and began decoding the database of the large computer at the end of the room.

But Scourges eyes traveled the room and he walked up to the computer dazed, but on to the screen information showed and a picture appeared on the screen.

Scourge went pale, 'no this can't be right' was all he could think as his eyes locked onto the picture.

"What are you?" was all he could say.


	15. Chapter 15

Sally wasn't sure why she had agreed to help these soldiers, all she knew was that she had been lied to. And she wanted justice.

All these soldiers treated her like a normal civilian, normally this wouldn't faze her but really it did. All of this was new to her, yet the soldiers didn't take any notice of her!.

finally she got enough courage to ask a friendly soldier where they were going.

" Err, excuse me? But where exactly are we going?" She said politely tapping the soldiers shoulder.

"Sorry! I forgot! I was supposed to be tell you!" Came her reply this soldier was very hyper and had a very fruity voice "I'm so sorry, my names Tammy! We are currently heading to our base, the sonic underground!"

Tails had woke up at this point from drifting in and out of sleep as this voice had startled him 'Boy she's loud, and her voice is cool' he thought. But when he heard the words Sonic underground he got confused.

"Why is it called Sonic underground? I thought we were chasing Sonic? Why is it named after him?" He asked Tammy

"Well little kit" Tammy said bending down and whispering so only he and Sally could hear, "it's called Sonic underground because Sonic, Sonia and Manic all began this resistance to fight the evil in our universe!" She finished triumphly.

But before Tails or Sally could reply Tammy stood up and looked around.

"Well I wish I could spend some more time to chit chat! But I need to find Cyrus, I'm _terrible_ at working these panels! So if you excuse me, Ive gotta find Cyrus!"

And with that Tammy walked off down a passageway before stopping. A loud crash sounded throughout the ship before shouting was heard.

"Quick Marquis! Isa! What was that?!" Tammy cried

"It's coming from the weapon room!" Was her reply as a fox and badger both ran down the passageway.

leaving the computer and the knotwhole resistance alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Scourge backed away from the computer, so did Cyrus and Manic. The screen turned blood red and sparks flew from the database. The lights flickered and all the objects in the room coasted long shapes onto the wall.

" What's happening!?" Scourge yelled

"I don't know!" Manic replied equally surprised

but before any of them could reply laughter was heard throughout the ship and one shadow became real.

"Sonic... " was all Manic could say as the blue hedgehog stepped into the light, he raised his arm and a red glow entranced around Cyrus's, Manic's and Scourges bodies as they were all lifted in to the air.

Sonic smirked and replied " hello little brother, long time since our last little gathering. You know, I've missed this place. It brings back so many memories, and not all good" He sneered looking straight into Cyrus's and Manic's eyes.

Both looked away.

Sonic looked at all three and then to his outstretched arm which glowed redder than a garnet

"Well, if you won't talk to me I might as well have some fun""

* * *

><p>Sally, Tails, Bunnie , and Antoine all looked around at the control panels as sparks flew out, the alarms were blaring and the door had shut locking them in without any soldiers.<p>

"Sally! What's happening?!" Bunny screamed as the lights went out and only the screens showed light.

"I don't know! I've never been here before!" She yelled back in return

suddenly laughter filled the room as a pair of identical red eyes glowed in the darkest shadow.

"Awww is somebody upset? I just love all this mayhem. It's just sooo relaxing, don't you agree?" She said as a red glow entranced around her hand.

"Who are you?" Was Bunnie could say as she was pinned against the wall alongside the others.

"Me? I'm Skull-Etta, your worst nightmare" and with that she produced a long dagger that gleamed red.

"So, what do you think of my little toy? Do you like it?" She asked twirling the knife between her fingers.

No reply. Only silence.

"Well then, I might as have some fun" she said shortly

And she plunged the knife into the young kits shoulder twisting it deep into the veins as the boy cried and howled in pain as Skull-Etta sent blood splattering and tearing skin off the body throwing it to the ground.

"Such sweet music, I just love this game" Skull-Etta breathed as she pulled the knife out.

Tails was sobbing in pain looked up to his harmer. Suddenly Skull-Etta studied the young kits face, and as tail looked into her eyes, he saw the madness fade and her eyes became full of sorrow and loss.

Skull- Etta leaned in and whispered into the young boys ear so only he could hear "Child, you are full of sadness, why is that? You are by far to young." She whispered.

Tails leaned his head against hers as tears flooded his eyes, he would never say why, no matter what.

Skull- Etta felt terrible she hated to see young fox like this, so instead she did the only thing she could.

She took hold of the kit and let him sob into her shoulder as the Sally, Bunnie and Antoine all looked dazed to see this.

Blood soaked the hedgehogs dress and stained the fox's fur as the 18 year old carried the little kit into the darkness, but before she disappeared she turned her head and spoke.

"I will take care of this child, you have treated him terribly" and with that the red glow faded and all three of the resistance fell to the ground unconscious.

"What will you do to me?" Tails whispered locking his arms onto Skull-Etta's neck.

"I will take care of you, forever"

And both walked into the darkness fading from sight.


	17. Chapter 17

The room was dark, and only three thrones were made out in the gloominess, an old hedgehog sat in the centre chair and looked down to his children.

"Well, Sonic, Skull-Etta, what have we here? A kit, and a disc" he slowly said " may I ask what is on the disc?" He said as the Sonic stood tall.

"This is a disc containing all the software of the Underground and _mothers_ kingdom, soon we will be able to take what is rightfully ours" Sonic said, lifting the disc up into the moonlight which peered though the curtains.

"Excellant,my son, and why do we have a kitsune Skull-Etta?"

"I'm sorry father, but I was playing with the kit until I looked into his eyes, he showed power, sadness and anger, all of what mother did to me, I am keeping him father and I will raise him to live a balanced life" Skull-Etta as she hugged the shaking child close.

The King of darkness sat back in his chair and studied his daughters face.

"Very well my daughter you may keep him"

" thank you father"

"you are dismissed, both of you" the king said waving his hand to the door

But as all three walked down the corridor Sonic could not hold it back anymore.

"Etta, do you know what your doing?" He asked her with worry in his eyes.

"Sonic, I know your worried, but please, let me do what's right, you helped Tails, he loves you. And you love him, isn't that right Tails?"

Tails looked up from Skull-Etta's arms "Of course I do! You helped me through my nightmares, you comforted me through all my worries, of course I love you!" He said launching himself at Sonic and hugged him close.

Sonic froze and his eyes were wide, but then he hugged the kit back.

"remember this Tails, me and Etta will _always_ take care of you" Sonic whispered softly into the young kits fur.

"I know, you will always protect me, forever and ever and ever" the young kit said quickly falling asleep.

but as all three headed to the dorms an old hedgehog watched from the shadows.

"They will protect you, child. Just as I will"

* * *

><p>"Scourge! Yo scourge!" Manic yelled into Scourges ear<p>

Scourge did not wake up.

"his injuries are to critical!" Cyrus cried out as he listened to the hedgehogs heartbeat

"why? What are his injuries?"

"he has three broken ribs, concussion by looks of it, blood loss, sprained wrist, broken shoulder and he's in shock"

"we need to get him stabilised!" Manic said as he switched on his communicator.

"Tammy! Alexander! Prep the theatre, we have a code 3!" He yelled into the the device

"Of course sir" was his reply

But Cyrus looked up "wait! But what about the door?" He replied panicking know "Manic his blood pressure is extremely low!"

"Don't worry about it! Before Sonic left he threw this to me"

Manic held out the gun

"Why would he give it to you?" Cyrus said curiously

"I-I don't know" was all he could say

but before Cyrus could reply Manic shot the door down causing a massive explosion which caused the whole ship to shake.

"Listen, we can't wait! We need to get to the theatres, quick!"

* * *

><p>But not too far away, Sally, Antoine, and Bunnie were all waking up after all lost consciousness.<p>

"Antoine, Sally? Sally!" Bunnie said frantically as she shook Sally's shoulder

"What happened? Why did she take him? Why did he go willingly?" She said emptily"I don't know sugar, maybe he 's being controlled" Bunnie said softly

"No, he wasn't. Didn't you see how he threw himself at her, he sobbed onto her shoulder as she held him close"

"Oh" was all she could say as soldiers came running into the room.

Sonia came up to them and crouched next to Sally.

"What happened?" Was all she could say as tears fell down Sally's face

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this!<strong>

**Have a merry Christmas or if you read this after, I hope you a had lovely year!**


End file.
